


To Whatever End

by Vyranai



Series: The Tales of Aevella Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Oneshot, Romance, Solas tells her all the deets, i guess?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyranai/pseuds/Vyranai
Summary: Instead of leaving her, Solas tells Aevella Lavellan everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame (love) LuukaHaze and our love of torturing our Inquisitors for this one

The truth.

The truth, he'd said. Right before shattering her beliefs forever.

“Aevella-” he began, but she shook her head, stumbling away from him.

“No,” Aevella whispered, eyes wide and beyond the point of hurt. She was in agony, breaking apart as she watched. “No you're not. You cannot be. Why are you lying to me, Solas? What is the point of it all? I- I don't see it.” Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the springy ground beneath her bare feet. “Tell me you're lying. _Please._ ”

There was genuine sorrow in his face. “I cannot. Aevella, I am so sorry.”

“Liar!” Aevella screamed, voice echoing around the grove. “You... you liar! You abhor the Dalish! Is this some trick? Are you _mocking_ my beliefs? Attempting to erase who I am to suit your empty shell?”

Solas let her rage, let the tears turn her emerald eyes red and puffy; she let out a quiet sob. “Please,” she next to begged, shaking her head slowly at him. “Don't tell me that our relationship was based on a lie. That I don't know anything about you at all.”

He remained silent as Aevella slowly sank to her knees and buried her face into her hands. She was talking to herself, though he couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Carefully, Solas stepped over and joined her kneeling upon the grass. Aevella sniffed hard and buried herself into his chest, twining her arms tight around his middle. “Please don't tell me that it was all a ruse, a trick that you played on me.”

He pressed his lips against her chilly hair. “It was never a trick. It was real. It _is_ real. All of it.”

“It doesn't feel real. I... what do I call you, then? My Lord?”

Solas blanched at her words. “No, Aevella.”

“I don't know what to say,” she said, voice muffled by his chest. “I don't know how to _feel._ Tell me everything. Please. I won't... I- I won't tell anyone else. I promise.”

And so he told her. Once the words came, hesitant at first, tentative, they grew from a trickle and into a roaring river. Solas couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth, the relief of sharing his burden with someone else coursing through him. He told her more than he should have done, stupid of him, but it just felt so... _right_ in telling Aevella such a dark secret. Such a dark and dangerous past, as well as future. Aevella said nothing the entire time he talked, but he felt her grip tighten throughout the tale, with every truth he imparted upon her; he returned the gesture in kind each and every time.

When Aevella moved again, pulling away, her eyes were dry. Fury burned in those usually excited emerald eyes. “You cannot destroy another world to bring back the one you initially destroyed! Have you lost your _mind?_ These are innocent people! Not all of them are as terrible as the ones we have fought, been hurt by. If you decide to pursue this, I _will_ stand against you in battle. No matter how much it hurts me. This is the most... ridiculous idea!” Angry tears wet her cheeks as she continued. “A liar and a fool. You live up to your name well, Dread Wolf. The cheek of you to think that it is your given right to decimate this world to fix your mistake! And it _was_ a mistake. You created the... the Veil to help. Do you truly want to rain chaos upon Thedas by bringing it down? The elves are... they are lost, but you can help them find themselves again. It won't be easy, but it'll be much easier than trying to govern a world of madness. You claim that you are not a God, but you're fucking acting like one right now.” Aevella didn't wait for his reply, palm coming into contact with a slap that echoed around the grove. She felt immediately bad afterwards, even more so when she watched as the imprint of her hand appeared on the side of his face.

Solas sighed, cheek stinging; for such a little thing, Aevella possessed a very firm slap. “Your anger is rightly justified.”

“You bet it is. You lied to me! You looked me in the eye and told me that you loved me.”

“There was no lie; I love you, Aevella.”

“Haven't you hurt me enough? I gave you my heart and you ate it. You knew all of this from the very beginning of us, and you didn't stop to think. Do you ever think about leaving me? I bet you do. I bet you think about it every single time you are alone. Some... moronic plan to save me from you. Shouldn't that be _my_ choice also?”

Solas growled and caught Aevella's face between his hands, drawing her so close that their noses were very nearly touching. “I. Love. You,” he hissed. “More than I should. And yes, I have thought about it. Why would I not? It is the truth that I will hurt you before the end of this wretched campaign.”

“It's _my_ choice if I want to take the risk and not yours!” Aevella shot back, staring him down and completely unafraid. “If you leave me, you're just confirming that you are a coward. You want everything for the elves, but for yourself? You run away. You'd break my heart like _that_ for a cause that would make the world your enemy _._ ”

“I am not a-!” he gave up with sense, crossing the fraction of distance between them and crushing his lips to her own; Aevella gasped, hands grasping at his shoulders as she braced herself against him.

It was quick at first, a rush of hands and teeth, eager to remove the other of their clothes. But once the initial frenzy and hurried thrusts was over, Aevella lay back and wrapped her legs around his hips, welcoming his weight atop her and heat within her. It was slower that time, intimately so. Aevella called him by his names; all of his names, and he couldn't have loved her more than he did in that moment.

 

When morning broke, Aevella opened her eyes to see towering stone halla shining gold in the bright sunlight. She shivered, cloak having fallen off her sometime during the night. Seeking warmth, she moved closer to the man next to her, throwing a leg over his thighs. “Never again,” Aevella muttered into his shoulder, pressing her chest and stomach against his side. “Never, ever again.”

“Did you find it _that_ awful?” came Solas' muffled voice.

“Huh? No. Not that. That part was wonderful and uh... well, it was wonderful. I'm just... so cold. The fire went out, the cloak fell off and we are as bare as the day we were born. In the middle of a wyvern cave. We are lying where we slayed wyverns. Bull would find that extraordinarily kinky,” Aevella added as an afterthought, amused.

“I do not care what the Qunari would think.” He pulled himself up into a sitting position with a groan, pinching his nose between two fingers as he attempted to clear his mind; waking up seemed impossible, sleep still clinging to his bones.

Aevella drew the cloak in closer, muttering unhappily as the chill was let in beneath the fabric. “Either come here and warm me up or reignite the fire. I understand now what they say about tits freezing.”

A quick burst of flame and the small fire was crackling cheerfully again, Aevella huddling around it while she shivered. Solas gathered both their clothes, tossing Aevella her own after he'd pulled on his. “I highly advise that you get dressed,” he told her, fastening the belt around his hips. “Our companions know where we are. I estimate that they will be searching for us right about now as we have not returned to camp.”

“I doubt that they'd find us here and-”

“ _There you are! Maker, just as I was beginning to actually worry and-”_

Cold with dread, Aevella wrapped the robe around her body even tighter, turning to the cave mouth; there, eyes switching from the standing bedraggled elf to shivering one, was Dorian and Varric.

The dwarf cleared his throat. “Enjoying a spot of camping, you two?” There was no hiding the implied questions.

“ _Why,_ ” Aevella despaired, half tempted to simply get up and run away, robe trailing behind her. “Couldn't you have yelled first? Knocked on the stone or... anything?”

Dorian snickered, a smirk spreading slowly across his face. “Ah, so it wasn't animals I heard screaming last night after all.”

Aevella's eyes narrowed dangerously. “Dorian... I'm warning you. Go away. I am _naked._ ”

“Not an issue to me, Aevella darling. Mind you, please keep that cloak covering you. I'm not in the habit of routinely seeing naked elven women and her... questionable companions. Are you being _smug,_ Solas?” Dorian added, aghast at the elf's smirk. “A worse sight than a naked Inquisitor. I can't deal with this.” With a wave of his hand, Dorian turned and marched back into the tunnel, darkness swallowing him in seconds.

Varric didn't pick fun at them, which was a relief to Aevella. “You two had better be heading back to change into armor. Cassandra has us moving out within the hour. Says there's a dragon somewhere in the fens causing mayhem on the farms around it. Might want to put on your stone armor; apparently it's electric.”

Aevella sighed, rubbing her forehead absent-mindedly. “Thank you for the warning, Varric. Tell Cassandra that we will be along shortly. And _please_ don't tell her about... this. Make Dorian hold his tongue also.”

“'Course. Later, Stabby. Chuckles.” Varric left also.

Aevella now whined, snatching up her clothes and pulling them on, squeaking against the cold as it nipped at her bare skin. “Now a dragon. I love dragons and all, but fighting them? The last time – that Frostback – I lost a few inches off my hair. And it smelled bad for _weeks_ because of that things flame and-” Aevella made a surprised noise as lips upon her own silenced the rest of her words. “Oh,” she blinked when he pulled away. “That was nice. Could you do it again, please? For good luck?”

“Later,” he promised, smothering the fire with a concentrated blast of ice.

Aevella swallowed hard, buckling the straps across her chest that kept her armor in place. She chose her next words very carefully. “I'm with you, Fen'Harel. Solas. To whatever end. If you intend on... leaving me... then please do it right now. While I have the strength to accept it. But make _no_ mistake that we will be talking more about... everything when we return to Skyhold and have the privacy of my quarters.”

For a few minutes, Solas said nothing. Aevella steeled herself as he walked over, but he merely pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to her lips.

“To whatever end,” he promised quietly.


End file.
